


All Across the Multiverse

by starchaser22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multiverse, Other Supergirl characters mentioned, Other Team Flash characters mentioned, just two pals having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Do you think Barry ever pops over to Earth-38 just to visit Kara?





	All Across the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this cute little idea awhile ago. I hope you enjoy it! As always, let me know if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes!

“Barry! What are you doing here?”

One would think that Kara would be used to crazy things happening around her. After all, she is an alien from a dead planet who regularly flies around in a cape and bright colors, fueled by the power of the sun.

The whirlpool of light dissipated behind Barry, flashes of lightning dying out around him. “Sorry, Kara! I would have called, but I didn’t sign up for the interdimensional phone plan.”

She shifted her weight to one foot, crossing her arms over her chest. “And how long have you been waiting to use that line?”

“So long,” Barry sighed, shoulders dropping as a goofy, lopsided grin made it’s way onto his face. “I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch, or something. I never get to see you, and I would actually prefer if it was lunch because, you know, speedster’s metabolism.”

Kara chuckled, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Actually, I haven’t eaten yet today. What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything and everything, but it’s your universe, so lead the way.”

They started making idle chit-chat. The two of them agreed that they needed to bring Winn over to Earth-1 to meet Cisco, Felicity, and Curtis, if only for them to geek-out together. 

“You know, it’s really not fair that you’re able to run almost as fast as me, but you don’t have the speedster metabolism,” Barry brought up once they were at lunch. Their table was tucked in the back corner of a more desolate Italian restaurant. 

“That’s what you get for getting struck by lightning,  _ Flash _ ,” Kara teased. “Are you sure there wasn’t another reason for you coming here?”

“What, am I not allowed to visit you?”

“Well, you are, but you do live thirty-seven universes away. It seems like a rather long journey for a casual hello.”

“Aw, you know I’d do anything for my,” Barry’s voice dropped a few notes as he sang, “ _ Super friend. I’m your super friend. _ ”

Kara nearly spit the water she was sipping, letting out a loud, genuine laugh that only ended with a gentle nudge and a, “Oh, come on, Barry!”

“Ow,” Barry rubbed the spot where Kara nudged him, pretending to be hurt while she just rolled her eyes. “You know, you should watch that super strength. What if you accidentally bumped into someone and broke their shoulder?”

“I regret to inform you, that has happened before.”

Barry’s eyebrow quirked up as he said, “I meant that as a joke. Has it really happened?”

“Well, once,” Kara admitted, eyeing their newly arrived food. “It was during high school, in gym class. Hey, stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

Barry pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “It kind of is, but don’t worry. You remember how we met, right? I ran too fast and accidentally landed myself in a different universe?”

Kara watched as Barry engulfed his food. There may not have been lightning, but no ordinary human could eat that fast. “You know that’s not quite the same thing, right?”

“Well, yeah, but-” Barry was cut off by Kara’s phone buzzing.

“It’s Alex,” She said, opening the text. “She says there’s a robbery in progress across town.”

“Need backup?” Barry grinned.

“Well, I don’t  _ need _ backup-” Kara tried to say, but stopped at the sight off Barry consuming his meal at lightning speed, as well as Kara’s, and slapping $40 on the table.

“I’ll race you there.”


End file.
